flashdisc
by saitou-senichi
Summary: hidupku awalnnya menyenangkan, menunggu si quaterback pulang dengan menjalani hidup sewajarnya, tapi.. hidupku berubah saat suzuna-chan menemukan sebuah flashdisc aneh.. akankah aku maupun suzuna akan berada disini saat mereka pulang kejepang?.. summary nya jelek baca aja ya
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Flashdisc © Saitou-Senichi

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Warning : kekurangan disana sini, mungkin OOC, Horror kurang mantep biar mantep diharapkan saat baca fic ini dimalam hari plus bayangin tante susana sambil gigit melati.

* * *

Flashdisc.

.

Harum pancake menguar dan masuk kedalam hidung mereka ber-tiga yang membuat perut semakin menggila dan meminta untuk di isi.

"Waahh, ibu nya _mamo-nee_ pintar buat pancake ya.." seru suzuna, sembari menyantap pancake dengan sirup maple diatasnya.

"Ah, suzuna kalau makan jangan sambil bicara," ucap mamori.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum penuh arti lalu berkata, "Suzuna-chan, maaf ya membuatmu repot harus menemani mamori disini untuk beberapa minggu, karena mama dan papa harus ke amerika,"

"Ya tidak apa," ucap suzuna.

Mami anezaki mengambil koper yang sudah berada disamping bangku, lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh mamori dan suzuna. Saat membuka pintu mami anezaki berkata, "Mamori, selama mama tidak ada jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh, jangan melihat sesuatu hal yang membuat kau menyesal, lalu suzuna-chan, ibu titip mamori ya,"

"Yaa.." suzuna tersenyum, mamori hanya merengut tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dititipkan pada seseorang yang bahkan usianya lebih muda dari mamori.

"Benar tidak perlu diantar?" tanya mamori khawatir

"Tidak usah, kalian.. jangan nakal"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah wisuda ku, ibu dan ayahku berencana menginap di amerika untuk beberapa minggu dikarenakan bibi melahirkan, dan disinilah aku bersama suzuna⎼yang dipercayai oleh ibuku⎼untuk menjagaku. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang mami anezaki saat mengatakan 'suzuna-chan, ibu titip mamori ya' seperti itu, apalagi saat berkata

"_Mamori, selama mama tidak ada jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh, jangan melihat sesuatu hal yang membuat kau menyesal,..."_

Oh ralat⎼ya mungkin karena ibuku adalah seorang mami anezaki.

Hari-hari yang kulewati seperti biasa, bekerja paruh waktu disalah satu toko busana, melewati hari dengan suzuna meski dia selalu menggodaku tentang hiruma-kun, seperti..

"_Mamo-nee , rindu dengan you-nii tidak?, hari ini aku melihatnya di berita online dan mamo-nee tahu gak?, fans nya di amerika semakin banyak, hati-hati nanti keduluan sama yang disana."_

Dan sungguh suzuna taki, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki hubungan selain antara manager dan kapten, eumm.. meski memang kuakui beberapa hal yang membuatku ragu akan hubungan itu ketika hiruma-kun mencium keningku saat keberangkatan nya ke amerika. Aku rasakan panas menjalar di area pipiku, sekarang aku yakin pasti wajahku me-merah. _Oh no! _Hanya mengingat kejadian waktu itu sudah mampu membuat wajahku seperti ini.

Ckrek

Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka, pasti itu suzuna.

"_Okaeri_ suzuna-chan"

"Ta-ta-tadaima.." ucap suzuna gagap sembari melihatku dengan tatapan seperti.. err melihat hantu?, "Ahh~ mamo-nee membuatku kaget."

"Kenapa?,"

"Ya, tiba-tiba ada disitu, biasanya kalau aku pulang mamo-nee masih bekerja,"

"Hari ini aku libur, ayo makan pasti kau lapar,"

"Ah, tidak mamo-nee aku mau melihat sesuatu dulu," kulihat gerak tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman, tangan kanan nya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lihat?" tanyaku penuh selidik, membuat mata suzuna bergerak gelisah.

"Eumm.. aku tak yakin mamo-nee mau melihatnya,"

"Ayolah.."

"Baiklah~ tapi mamo-ne jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya?," ya ampun kerlingan apa itu, apakah itu jurus puppy eyes nya?.

"Kenapa begitu, apakah kau mencurinya?," tanyaku heran.

"Oh, ayolah mamo-nee aku tidak mungkin bertindak kriminal.." suzuna mengeluarkan laptop didalam ranselnya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah...

"Flashdisck?," alisku bertaut tanda tidak mengerti apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh suzuna padaku.

Suzuna memegang gantungan kecil di ujung flashdisck berwarna hitam bercorak merah itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu mengayunkan di hadapan wajahku. "Yap, mamo-nee ini flashdisck, tapi ini bukan flashdisck biasa.." dia berkata sambil tersenyum seperti kucing chesire.

Baiklah mungkin kemampuan otak ku sedikit menurun, tapi aku menolak bila faktor penurunan kinerja otak cerdasku dikarenakan cream puff kariya⎼seperti yang selalu hiruma-kun katakan. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur, yaa.. tapi demi jus tomat yang barusan ku minum! aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari ini semua. "Bukan flashdisc biasa?," tanyaku.

"Aku menemukan nya, di dekat supermarket son-son tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu,"

"Aduh, apa yang kau pikirkan sih suzuna, mungkin saja ini milik si korban! Kau harus serahkan kepada polisi atau kau buang," aku sedikit gelisah dengan hawa disekitar flashdisck itu.

"Ehh, kalau ini punya si tersangka bagaimana? Mungkin kita akan sedikit membantu kepolisian.. ayolah mamo-nee~ ya, ya ya~" tangan nya memeluk ku mata nya kembali pada mode memelas.

"Haaahh~ terserah, aku mau pergi belanja sebentar, jangan lupa makan dan tutup jendela." Ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan suzuna.

* * *

Blam

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, mamo-nee ini benar-benar mengagetkanku. Haaah mungkin ini dampak dari cerita yang kudengar dari beberapa mahasiswa yang mengatakan bahwa mia⎼si pembawa flashdisck ini telah meninggal. Banyak yang mempertanyakan kematian nya yang aneh, apakah karena _bullying_ atau karena putus cinta, entahlah.. tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan flashdisck yang aku temukan di tempat kejadian saat mia meregang nyawa.

Ctek

Kumasukan benda persegi panjang hitam bercorak merah itu ke dalam laptop kesayangan ku. Lalu terdengar suara beep menandakan datanya masuk kedalam laptopku. Hati nuraniku berkata 'jangan' tapi sifat keingintahuanku itu terlalu besar.

Mataku memperhatikan beberapa perintah di layar monitor, hingga menampakan sebuah folder yang bernama DON'T CLICK, aku buka folder tersebut lalu munculah satu video yang diberi nama 1/808. Jantungku berdegup tidak wajar napasku memburu.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku baru takut," gumamku lirih

Aku meng-click icon video itu lalu...

ZRSKKKKK SRKKK SRKKKK

Terdengar suara dari video itu, layar laptop itu seperti beberapa kumpulan keluarga semut hitam yang menyelimuti layar laptop itu.

"Huh?," gumam suzuna bingung.

Beep terdengar suara dari video itu, bagai menonton film jaman dahulu dengan efek _sepia_. terlihatlah sebuah boneka, seperti boneka _petit_ hanya saja dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu, dengan mata boneka yang ujungnya lancip memakai gaun putih.

"Ehh boneka nya seram sekali," mata suzuna tak lepas dari monitor dihadapan nya.

Sebuah lengan yang terlihat dari video itu memegang cutter, menusuk perut boneka itu lalu membuat sayatan yang memperlihatkan kapas-kapas putih didalam tubuh boneka perempuan itu, kapasnya ditarik lalu seseorang yang hanya diperlihatkan tangannya itu mulai memasukan beras, dan kembali memasukan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti rambut, rambut hitam panjang.

Suzuna mematung.

Perut si boneka dijahit, lalu mata si boneka di congkel dengan cutter, kemudian dijahit menggunakan benang dan jarum bekas menjahit perut boneka tersebut dengan kasar sehingga kain dari wajah boneka tersebut mencuat dari sela-sela benang, sebelum suzuna melanjutkan menonton tiba-tiba...

Pats

"Huwaaaa, laptopku matii," rutuk suzuna sambil meremas layar monitor laptopnya.

"Suzuna?,"

"Huwaaaa~" teriak suzuna bebarengan dengan tangannya yang langsung menutupi wajahnya.

"Suzuna kau kenapa?, kau lupa menutup jendela lihat sekarang sudah beranjak malam tapi kau belum ganti baju," suzuna yang masih terkejut mencoba melihat dari sela-sela jari tangan nya yang menghalangi pandangan, lalu terlihat mamori memandang suzuna dengan tatapan aneh, sedetik kemudian suzuna menghela napas lega, lalu berkata "Mamo-nee~ mengagetkan saja!" tangan nya mengelus dada.

"Kau ini, cepat bereskan lalu makan."

"Baik nona," ucap suzuna dengan nada seperti prajurit yang mendapatkan perintah lalu memberikan hormat.

"Suzuna.. sepertinya kau harus menghentikan hobi mu menonton film horor," ucap mamori sambil tersenyum.

Suzuna membereskan laptop dan membawanya kekamar lantai atas berhadapan dengan kamar mamori. Ia letakan benda elektronik persegi itu diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Drrtt drrrt

Ponsel suzuna bergetar, ia merogoh saku rok nya lalu memperhatikan e-mail yang masuk.

From : Tama-chi

_Suzuna-chan !, kau tau tidak? Aku baru saja memeriksa kamar mia-chan, lalu kau tau.. aku menemukan sesuatu catatan._

.

Alis suzuna bertaut, lalu jari jemarinya menekan tuts yang ada diponsel bermaksud membalas pesan dari kawan nya itu.

.

To : Tama-chi

_Catatan apa?, jangan membuatku penasaran X(_

From : Tama-chi

_Sedikit menakutkan sih, em disini dia menulis sesuatu tentang video aneh.. lalu menyesal dan mencoba membuang sebuah flashdisc, flashdisck kutukan? Sepertinya ditulis sebelum dia terbunuh._

Mata suzuna terbelalak, tangan nya gemetar tenggorokan nya kering. Bola matanya mendelik kearah laptop beserta flashdisck yang belum dicabut. Dan disana terlihat laptop menyala dengan lampu flashdisck yang berkedip-kedip.

"AHH!" suzuna berlari kearah flashdisc lalu mencabutnya dengan kasar. Napas nya memburu hatinya gelisah.

Hati nya gelisah seperti ada sesuatu hal yang mengancam akan datang.

Cepat atau lambat...

TBC

Salam kenal, sy newbi disini.. untuk para reader mohon berikan sy kritik dan saran untuk kemampuan menulis sy yang pas-pasan ini. mohon bantuan nya.

Review mu sangatlah menentukan kelanjutan fic inih..


	2. Chapter 2

_Mata suzuna terbelalak, tangan nya gemetar tenggorokan nya kering. Bola matanya mendelik kearah laptop beserta flashdisc yang belum dicabut. Dan disana terlihat laptop menyala dengan lampu flashdisc yang berkedip-kedip._

"_AHH!" suzuna berlari kearah flashdisc lalu mencabutnya dengan kasar. Napas nya memburu hatinya gelisah. _

_Hati nya gelisah seperti ada sesuatu hal yang mengancam akan datang._

_Cepat atau lambat..._

_._

_._

_._

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Flashdisc © Saitou-Senichi

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Warning : kekurangan disana sini, mungkin OOC, Horror kurang mantep biar mantep diharapkan saat baca fic ini dimalam hari plus bayangin tante susana sambil gigit melati.

.

.

Flashdisc 2.

.

Napas nya memburu, di kepalan tangan nya terdapat flashdisc itu. Lutut nya lemas seperti jelly.

"Padahal.. padahal.. ta-tadi laptopnya mati.." gumamnya lirih, hatinya gelisah..

TOK TOK

"Suzuna aku masuk ya," terdengar suara dibalik pintu kayu berwarna coklat karamel itu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar mengalihkan pandangan nya, tapi suzuna sama sekali tidak berkata apapun saat melihat sosok mamori yang diam di ambang pintu.

* * *

Mamo-nee berjalan menuju ku yang diam mematung disini. Terlihat wajah mamo-nee yang menyejukan, seketika itu rasa paranoid ku sedikit hilang. ahh pantas saja you-nii menyukai mamo-nee ini ya, karena aura mamo-nee seperti aura malaikat?.

"Suzuna, kau sakit?," dia bertanya dengan lembut, tangan nya menyentuh dahiku. Wajahnya yang cantik dan matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan dibalut dengan raut yang khawatir menatapku, pasti mamo-nee bertampang seperti itu karena melihat keadaan ku yang seperti ini.

"Tidak mamo-nee.." ya mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan tama-chi itu hanya kebetulan, "..sepertinya aku kurang makan, jadinya pucat begini." Lalu membuat otak ku ini sedikit lebih paranoid.. ya pasti begitu.

"Tuh kan, sudah ku bilang makan yang teratur, jangan lupa asupan nutrisi.." aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar semua celotehan mamo-nee , kalau kumat pasti sampai berjam-jam. Aku akan menonton video nya kembali setelah selesai makan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mamori berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya mamori sempat melirik kearah pintu kamar suzuna, lalu tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Drrttt drrrtt

Mamori mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak diatas meja, matanya mengerenyit saat melihat layar ponsel.

_Unknown number._

"Moshi-moshi," ucap mamori ragu-ragu.

"Kekekeke, yo kuso mane" terdengar suara tak asing dari ujung sana yang membuat jantung mamori berdebar kencang.

"Mou.. hiruma-kun aku punya nama, lagipula aku bukan lah manager lagi," mamori menggembungkan pipinya. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang. Selain itu dikamar suzuna terlihat suzuna yang serius dihadapan laptopnya, ia menancapkan kembali flashdisc yang sempat dicabut.

"Akan ku lihat hingga selesai," gumamnya.

Alis suzuna bertaut, mata nya menyipit lalu ia bergumam "Bukankah di file ini tadi video nya ada satu, kenapa sekarang ada dua?" suzuna meng-click icon video tersebut. Lalu muncul gambar sebuah lemari kayu berwarna coklat. Seperti efek zoom dengan sangat lambat-memperlihat kan seolah-olah lemari itu mendekat. Mata suzuna tak berkedip,

Kriieeeet

Terdengar suara pintu lemari dari laptop itu terbuka, begitu pula lemari pakaian suzuna yang terletak disamping cermin rias nya. sedikit demi sedikit pintu lemari yang berada dilaptop maupun lemari asli yang berada di kamarnya itu terbuka, tidak terlihat apa-apa hanya hitam. Seperti merasakan sesuatu suzuna menoleh kearah lemari dekat cermin.

"HAH?!," ucapnya sambil berdiri menuju lemari, tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan pintu lemari yang terbuka secara aneh, langsung saja pintu lemari itu ditutup. Lalu kembali fokus pada video tersebut.

"Masih terbuka perlahan-lahan," gumam suzuna lirih, ia menahan napas karena saking gugup wajahnya mendekat ke layar laptop. Lalu...

"HUWAAA!" secara reflek tangan suzuna membekap mulutnya sendiri. Suzuna terkejut karena didalam lemari tersebut tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita rambut panjang dengan mata kiri yang merah dan bibir yang robek sampai ke telinga. Wajah-si wanita- berambut panjang- itu memenuhi layar laptop suzuna seperti efek zoom.

"Haduuhhh, mengagetkan aku saja," suzuna mencoba mengarahkan kursor ke arah kanan atas ditempat _icon_ close untuk keluar, namun saat beberapa kali di klik tetap saja tidak mau keluar. Suzuna mulai panik karena gambar si wanita berambut panjang itu masih terpampang disitu.

"Hiiiy!" dengan sigap ia tutup layar laptopnya hingga menyentuh keyboard. Lalu tangan nya menyambar ponsel di tempat tidur lalu menekan beberapa nomer.

Tuut tuuuut

"_Moshi-moshi._." terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Tama-chii, bisakah besok kau kerumahku, emm maksudku ke rumah mamo-nee?," ucap nya

"_Nee, ada apa suzuna-chan?_,"

"Ini masalah flashdisc mia.."

"_Hah?! K-kau yang benar saja?, di catatan itu ditulis tentang video aneh.. kau melihatnya?,"_

"Ya~, aku sudah melihatnya.." suzuna menggigit bibir bawahnya "..Seperti video horror.. aneh.."

"_Souka_?"

"Ya, akan ku perlihatkan padamu.."

"_Oke, jaa nee_"

"Jaa.." beberapa kata yang diucapkan suzuna mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, ia tutup ponsel flip nya. ia memandangi jam plastik yang bertengger di samping lemari

"Sudah jam sebelas ya?,"

* * *

.

Aku melihat jam plastik berbentuk kelelawar devil bats yang diberikan sena untukku, sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan dimana saat aku, mamo-nee, sena dan kawan-kawan berjuang untuk mencapai christmas bowl maupun kejuaraan yang lain, bukan nya mengurusi hal-hal aneh seperti ini. aku menyesal.. Tak terasa cairan bening lolos di pelupuk mataku, aku hapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan ku.

Tik tik tik tik

Telingaku menangkap suara, suara aneh seperti ada yang mengetik sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ku arahkan pandangan ku kearah sumber bunyi. Perasaanku campur aduk, takut meliputi hatiku tapi aku penasaran dengan suara itu. saat ku lirik ke sumber suara tersebut, mataku terbelalak, sungguh aku sadar, aku yakin bahwa tadi sebelum aku menghubungi tama-chi, layar laptopku sudah ku tutup hingga menempel pada keyboard. lalu sekarang layar itu terbuka dengan keyboard yang menekan-nekan tuts nya sendiri. ku lihat dilayar laptop hanya ada beberapa deret kata.

_Kau akan mati._

mataku membelalak, mulutku terbuka, aku ingin berteriak namun suaraku tidak keluar. Tidak-tidak apa yang harus kulakukan.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan yang menggunakan urat dengan hiruma, mamori langsung terlelap.

Srrkk srrk

Mamori membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tersebut, mata nya bergerak menuju arah suara, semakin lama semakin dekat lalu berhenti. Mamori terbangun lalu menyingkirkan selimut abu-abu nya dan terlihatlah suzuna yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan mata yang terbelalak dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Suzuna-chan..?" tanya mamori sambil mengusap puncak kepala suzuna.

"Mamo-nee, bolehkah aku tidur disini bersamamu.." ucap suzuna lirih sampai-sampai tidak terdengar.

"Ya sudah tidurlah,"

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, aku takut," suara suzuna semakin lirih dengan bola mata violet nya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Suzuna..?" mamori mulai khawatir dengan tingkah suzuna yang mulai aneh.

"Mamo-nee, aku takut.. apa kah kau takut?" tanya suzuna dengan nada suara yang tak berubah.

"Iie, aku tidak takut, sekarang tidurlah." Wajah mamori mendekat lalu telapak tangan nya mengusap puncak kepala suzuna.

"K-kau pasti ta-takut bi-bila posisi mamo-nee seperti aku dan orang-orang itu,.." suara suzuna semakin lirih ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, "..aku tak mau mati mamo-nee" ucap suzuna disertai isakan tangis.

"Suzuna, apa yang kau katakan.. tidak akan ada yang mati, aku disini" mamori berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Beberapa jam kemudian suzuna tertidur, sungguh mamori tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mamori khawatir dan berjanji akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

emm tadinya bener-bener ga berani buat lanjutin lg, tp trnyata ada yg menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini.. sy lanjutin deh.. hehe. buat readers yang bc kalo sempet tolong kasih saran, kritik buat fic abal sy ya.. mohon maap atas kemampuan menulis sy yg pas-pasan ini..

. oya sebenar ny fic ini diadaptasi(?) dr salah satu film horror asia, sy lupa apa judulnya.

akhir kata..

dadah.

review ya


	3. Chapter 3

"_K-kau pasti ta-takut bi-bila posisi Mamo-nee seperti aku dan orang-orang itu,.." suara Suzuna semakin lirih ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, "..aku tak mau mati mamo-nee" ucap Suzuna disertai isakan tangis._

"_Suzuna, apa yang kau katakan.. tidak akan ada yang mati, aku disini" Mamori berusaha untuk menenangkan._

_Beberapa jam kemudian Suzuna tertidur, sungguh Mamori tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mamori khawatir dan berjanji akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

.

.

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Flashdisc © Saitou-Senichi

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Warning : kekurangan disana sini, mungkin OOC, Horror kurang mantep biar mantep diharapkan saat baca fic ini dimalam hari plus bayangin tante susana sambil gigit melati.

.

.

Di sebuah toko bergaya minimalis namun terlihat elegan dengan design dan furniture yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat begitu menarik. Ditambah dengan pegawai cantik yang sedang berjaga hari ini, membuat daya tarik toko tersebut semakin tinggi.

"Anezaki-san, waktunya kau istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga meja kasir ini," ucap salah satu pegawai wanita bersurai pirang dihadapan nya.

"Terima kasih.. Aku akan segera kembali," tangan Mamori meraih tas yang berada di bawah counter kasir lalu bergegas pergi.

* * *

.

Hari ini aku tidak terlalu fokus. Harum makanan dari hidangan yang tersedia dihadapan ku pun tidak membuatku berselera, aku masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Sikap Suzuna membuatku curiga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada nya. Semakin lama dadaku serasa sesak memikirkan hal itu membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Apa yang dia takutkan.

"Haaaahh," aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kali.

"Lho, Anezaki-san?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, suara ramah yang tidak asing. Saat menoleh.

"Ah, Kurita, Daikichi," aku rindu sekali dengan anggota devil bats.

"Fugooo," sapa Daikichi, emm kurasa begitu karena aku tidak mengerti bahasanya.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkan makanan yang sudah tersaji? Itu tidak baik lho,"

"Ah, iya" gumam ku sambil menunduk.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Kurita.

"Tentu saja," beberapa menit setelah menghabiskan makanan kami langsung tenggelam dalam nostalgia, bercerita tentang masa-masa disaat kami- semua tim devil bats bersama, membuatku sedikit melupakan perubahan sikap Suzuna.

"Anezaki-san, hari ini saat kami berlatih Suzuna-chan terlihat aneh," nada Kurita terdengar khawatir.

"Fugooo," mungkin Daikichi berkata 'benarrr,?'

Alisku bertaut , "Aneh?."

"Ya.." ku lihat raut wajah lelaki ramah yang tambun itu berubah menjadi khawatir bercampur takut, "..sebenarnya saat kami istirahat, aku sedang melihat kotak kue yang berada disamping Suzuna.." aku menahan napas mendengar ceritanya, "..Sewaktu itu raut wajah Suzuna masih biasa, masih tetap menyemangati kami apalagi setelah mendengar Sena akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi, tapi.." sungguh kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Kurita membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Tapi..?" aku ulangi kalimatnya.

"Tiba-tiba Suzuna melihat kebawah kakinya, matanya terbelalak ketakutan, tangannya seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, lalu menarik-narik sesuatu.. Padahal aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya ataupun kemeja yang ia kenakan, setelah itu Suzuna berteriak ketakutan." Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kami khawatir apakah dia sakit? Jika kami bertanya padanya, dia terus menerus berkata 'tidak' sambil berlari, apa kau tau ada apa dengannya, Anezaki-san?" tanya Kurita.

Bola mataku bergerak gelisah, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu seperti -apakah Suzuna akhir-akhir ini mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang membuatnya berhalusinasi? Namun nihil, seingatku dari awal aku mengenal Suzuna-chan, ia bukanlah tipikal gadis yang seperti itu, dia itu bersemangat, selalu mendapatkan banyak teman. Lalu sikap nya berubah semenjak hari itu..

Aku berdiri lalu berkata, "Gomene, Kurita-san aku ingat sesuatu, aku pergi dulu," sebelum benar-benar keluar dari restaurant dan pastinya setelah membayar. Kulihat wajah Kurita dan Daikichi yang bingung dengan sikapku yang kurang sopan, meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya tadi.

Ya aku yakin, Suzuna berubah menjadi paranoid seperti itu karena suatu hal. Sesuatu yang berada didalam data traveler itu. ku percepat langkahku, tangan ku merogoh ponsel didalam tas selempang coklatku. Menekan beberapa tuts, mengirim pesan pada teman ditempat kerja agar menggantikanku sementara. Hatiku gelisah, ya tuhan.. Aku mohon 'sesuatu' yang membuat sikap Suzuna berubah semoga saja hanya 'sesuatu' yang mampu kami selesaikan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Mamori mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat seorang wanita berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf.. Anda siapa?," tanya Mamori kepada wanita besurai coklat.

"Gomene, _onesaan_ aku Tamama, teman Suzuna," jawab wanita yang bernama Tamama memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ah, ya aku Mamori, Anezaki Mamori."

"Apakah Suzuna-chan ada didalam,? Aku sudah menekan bell beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.. Padahal kemarin malam ia mengirimkan e-mail agar aku datang kemari." Jelas Tamama.

Setelah membuka pintu Mamori berkata,"Mungkin masih dijalan, masuk dan tunggu saja didalam."

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan masuk, Tamama duduk diruang tamu. Pandangan nya menyapu setiap sudut dan tata letak barang-barang yang berada disana, dalam benak Tamama menyimpulkan bahwa salah satu orang tua mamori mungkin seorang arsitektur atau designer ruangan. Ruang tamu dengan benda yang biasa-biasa saja namun diletakan dengan begitu tepat hingga mengeluarkan kesan minimalis, hangat dan nyaman. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Mamori datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh hangat dan sedikit camilan.

"Arigatou," ucap Tamama dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku tidak terlalu sopan tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai Suzuna."

Kedua alis Tamama bertaut, "Maksud _onesaan_?"

* * *

.

Ini gila! Ini harus ku akhiri tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Semua hal ini benar-benar membuatku percaya bahwa, Mia-chan mati karena kutukan itu, sekarang aku tau harus kemana.

_Flashback_

Rasa takutku akan kejadian semalam sedikit berkurang bila melihat mereka latihan, hehe kalau di ingat-ingat sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melihat mereka latihan.

"SEMANGAT!" suaraku terdengar sedikit melengking mencoba menyemangati mereka tanpa berputar-putar dengan inline skate ku seperti dulu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu Sena dan You-nii pulang. Pokok nya setelah Sena pulang aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman ria. Atau mungkin aku dan Sena harus membuntuti Mamo-nee dan You-nii lagi, saat mereka jalan-jalan? Entahlah hubungan mereka ini benar-benar seperti keong, sedikit sekali kemajuan nya. Aku duduk di bench pinggir lapangan, aku merasa menginjak sesuatu, arah pandangan ku beralih pada sesuatu yang berada di samping kakiku.

"Beras?" gumamku, mataku menyipit menajamkan pandangan untuk memastikan itu memang beras. Iya benar itu memang beras, tapi dari mana? Aku sedikit melebarkan jarak antara lutut kaki kiri dan kanan agar lebih jelas melihat tumpukan butir-butir putih berasal dari mana, mataku membulat. Terlihat banyak sekali butiran beras mengumpul pada rok yang ditopang oleh pahaku. Butiran beras itu keluar dari celah garis kancing kemejaku.

"?!," napasku memburu pikiranku kacau, ku coba menyentuh bagian perut lalu memasukan tanganku. Mencoba meraih sesuatu, saat ku keluarkan kubuka kepalan tanganku. Dan yang terlihat adalah banyak sekali butiran beras.

Napasku semakin tidak beraturan seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari maraton, jantungku berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengucur dipelipis, apa ini?! apa ini?! aku tetap memasukan, menggenggam sebanyak-banyak nya beras- yang tiba-tiba berada didalam tubuhku lalu mengeluarkan nya, bukan hanya tangan kanan ku tapi kugunakan pula tangan kiriku, tubuhku menegang merasakan tangan kanan ku menyentuh benda halus, seperti rambut. Kutarik benda itu, mataku makin membelalak, aku tarik benda yang terlihat seperti rambut hitam panjang, tarik.. tarik dengan tangan kananku, kutarik lagi dengan tangan kiriku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kurita-nii berharap dia menolong ku, berharap Kurita-nii membantu mengeluarkan benda yang berada dalam tubuhku ini, namun yang ku lihat hanyalah dia yang memperhatikan diriku dengan pandangan yang menatapku seperti berkata Suzuna-apa-yang-kau-perbuat.

Saat ku lihat keadaan tubuh bawahku yang tadi banyak mengeluarkan butiran beras dan rambut itu mulai menghilang, aku bernapas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian saat ku menoleh ke arah Kurita-nii lagi.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Yang kulihat bukanlah kurita-nii, tetapi seorang wanita pucat.. Wanita pucat berambut panjang yang menutupi mata dan sebagian wajah nya, dia- wanita itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan seberapa lebarnya garis bibir yang melengkung itu hingga mencapai telinga. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Suzuna?," terdengar suara yang tak asing dari sampingku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ku lihat raut wajah Mon-mon yang khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?, apakah kau sakit?."

"T-tidak," suaraku terdengar serak, aku memilih pergi dari lapangan dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, aku memilih berjongkok dipojok dekat loker pemain amefuto. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, bahu ku yang gemetar belum juga diam. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan menemukan ku di sini. Diruang ganti khusus pemain amefuto ini tidak ada siapapun, lampu juga tidak ku nyalakan.

Beep

Terdengar sesuatu, aku takut.. Tapi aku beranikan diri untuk berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu. Aku melihat kearah meja panjang tempat yang biasanya dijadikan kapten dan yang lain nya mengadakan strategi, ada cahaya tapi bukan cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari jendela, bahkan disana memang tidak ada jendela. Kaki ku langkahkan menuju asal cahaya itu.

"Laptop," gumam ku. Laptop salah satu pemain mungkin.. Saat langkah ku semakin mendekati laptop itu mataku melihat sesuatu.

ZRSSSKKSKK SRRRRKKKKK

Seperti merasakan Deja Vu, aku kembali lagi melihat video aneh yang berada di dalam flashdisc itu. Aku yakin semenjak kejadian semalam aku tidak pernah menyentuh flashdisc aneh itu lagi. Dan aku biarkan didalam kamarku, tapi sekarang tanpa flashdisc itu pun, aku bisa melihat video itu. Berbagai macam pikiran _negative_ berseliweran dalam benak ku, lalu sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

_Cukup apa yang kau mau dariku?_

Suara yang cukup familiar bagiku, "Mia-chan?" dalam video itu aku melihat Mia-chan, dia yang ketakutan sambil mengacungkan pematik api. Dalam video ini terlihat jelas sekali gerak-gerik Mia-chan, siapa yang merekam ini? seharusnya dalam jarak seperti ini Mia-chan mampu melihat seseorang yang mengambil gambar ini.

_Hiks..hikss..huu, cukup aku mohon.._

Suara lirih bercampur isakan tangis Mia-chan mengiris hatiku, pandangan ku tidak lepas dari layar laptop itu, Mia yang ketakutan, Mia yang putus asa.

_Aku akan menghilangkan kutukan mu, aku akan membakar boneka itu._

Suara Mia-chan bergetar saat mengatakan hal itu, aku memperhatikan pakaian Mia, bukan kah pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan saat kepolisian menemukan mayat nya didekat mini market son-son?. Didalam video itu Mia-chan melihat ke arah 'si pembuat video', lalu sedetik kemudian.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA_

Suara lengkingan berasal dari Mia-chan membuat telingaku berdenging hebat, ku tutup telinga dengan kedua tangan ku. Berharap lengkingan mia menghilang dari pendengaran. Namun tetap saja terdengar jelas. Mia-chan berlari kearah samping yang aku yakini mini market son-son.

_Haaa haa huaa hikss_

Suara tangis Mia-chan yang dikeluarkan oleh video itu berdengung di telingaku, Mia-chan terus berlari, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh.

_HUWAAAAAAAA_

Badan ku membeku, di dalam video tersebut terlihat Mia-chan yang terjatuh, dengan merangkak dia berusaha menjauh dari sesuatu, rambut pendek berwarna maroon milik Mia-chan tiba-tiba sedikit menghitam.

_HUWAAAA HAAA HAAA HIKS.._

Tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat ketika melihat telinga Mia-chan seperti disayat hingga menggantung. Mia-chan berhenti merangkak lalu menoleh. Ku lihat mata hazel nya banyak emosi yang tersirat dari tatapan nya, terlihat memohon, ketakutan, dan putus asa..

"TIDAK! TIDAK! MIA-CHAN CEPAT BERDIRI! JANGAN MENOLEH!" aku berteriak, aku menangis melihat raut wajah mia-chan yang begitu putus asa. Seakan-akan dia lelah.

"BANGUN! LARI!..Hiks hiks..jika tidak kau akan mati.."

_TIDAKKKKK_

Pats

Teriakan Mia dalam video bersamaan dengan matinya laptop itu.

"Hiks hikss.." kenapa begini? Seharusnya..seharusnya.. ya akan aku akhiri ini, akan aku bakar boneka itu seperti yang kamu katakan Mia..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balesan review?

xXKuroUsagiXx

iya benar kata senpai, struktur yg baik mengundang pembaca.. sekali lagi terima kasih atas saran dan koreksi nya yg benar2 mmbantu *sembah2 dengan berlinangan air mata, tentang huruf kapital dan lain2, iya nih salahkan saja aku yg kurang teliti.. tapi benar2 terima kasih saran nya akan ku perbaiki lagi tulisan nya.

Mayou Fietry

Wah ada senpai, aku salah satu dr silent reader yg suka nantiin fic senpai lho, knapa silent reader? soalnya waktu itu aku g punya akun*oke abaikan, Iya ini segera dilanjutin sebelum aku kejedot dan lupa akan adanya fic ini.. jangan ada bunuh-bunuhan nya? entahlah yang pasti nya aku gak bakalan tega kalo hiruma baru pulang tiba2 mati karena dibunuh sm hantu nggakkk akannn !

Guest

Semoga kamu masih nungguin update-an fic abal aku ya.

Maaf *ngumpet dibalik laptop tetangga, untuk rate chapter ini kaya nya kurang pantes ya, apa harus diganti jadi T? Tapi aku ngga bisa gantinya? Hee *dicekek reader,

masalah pembunuhan mia ini yang telinga nya menggantung itu vulgar ga sih? Maksudku terlalu sadis ga? (tolong pendapat nya lagi heeee).

Terus ada scene dimana mon-mon memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang khawatir, para readers bisa bayangin kan? Semoga saja munculnya mon-mon tidak mengubah genre horror menjadi humor.

Akhir kata dadah.

Review berupa kritik, saran diterima


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada diluar jangkauan, setelah terdengar bunyi beep harap tinggalkan pesan._

Terdengar entah sudah berapa kali sang operator berkata seperti itu. Nada tersebut masih sama, keluar di dalam ponsel berwarna merah milik _Commander From Hell_―Hiruma Youichi yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca.

Sedangkan sang empunya hanya berdiri dekat jendela besar balkon apartemennya di Amerika. Wajahnya datar namun kilat matanya menunjukan berbagai emosi yang tak mampu dijelaskan. Hatinya gelisah, firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu disebrang sana yang berkaitan dengan managernya.

.

.

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.

Flashdisc © Saitou-Senichi

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Warning : kekurangan disana sini, mungkin OOC, alur sedikit cepat, Horror kurang mantep biar mantep diharapkan saat baca fic ini dimalam hari plus bayangin tante Susana sambil gigit melati.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu flashdisc itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Aa.. Aku tahu―" Tamama menggantungkan kalimatnya memperhatikan reaksi wajah Mamori "―lebih tepatnya aku tahu flashdisc itu. Tapi aku belum tahu isi data dari flashdisc itu," jelasnya.

Mamori meletakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya diantara dagu, sejenak ia berfikir. Tamama melihat raut wajah Mamori yang serius mulai menduga sesuatu, "Emm.. _Onesaan_ apakah ada yang salah?"

"Begini Tamama.." ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan "..Akhir-akhir ini Suzuna menjadi aneh setelah membawa flashdisc itu," jelas Mamori.

Tamama menaikan kedua alisnya, "Nee.. sebenarnya aku pun penasaran akan isi dari flashdisc itu.. Apalagi setelah mengetahui rumor yang beredar di sekitar Universitas kami."

Bola mata Mamori melirik ke arah wanita bersurai coklat itu, "Rumor?"

"Ehehe bolehkah aku minum dahulu _Onesaan_? Aku haus."

Beberapa kali Mamori mengerjapkan matanya beberapa detik kemudian ia menepuk dahi "Ahaha maaf.. Iya, silahkan.. silahkan."

Setelah menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh Mamori, ia mulai bercerita "Ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu.. teman kami meninggal secara misterius, mayat nya ditemukan di samping mini market Son Son.." Tamama memberi sedikit jeda "..Dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.. Mereka bilang bahwa Mia mati karena kutukan."

Mamori mencengkram ujung sofa kuat-kuat ia membatin _kutukan? Tidak mungkin itu ada._

"Tentu saja kami tidak mempercayai nya," Tamama tersenyum ke arah Mamori "Dan dengan alasan persahabatan aku dan Suzuna bertekad mencari pelaku pembunuhan Mia.. Aku bertugas mencari sesuatu dirumah Mia, dan Suzuna ke tempat kejadian tersebut."

"Lalu?" tanya Mamori.

"Beberapa hari kemudian Suzuna menelpon'ku, dia berkata menemukan sesuatu dan aku harus melihatnya.. Tapi sebelum Suzuna menelpon aku pun sudah menemukan catatan harian Mia.." ia mencoba memilih beberapa kalimat yang tepat "..Disana tertulis video aneh dan sesuatu tentang kutukan, sepertinya ditulis beberapa hari sebelum kematian nya."

Bola mata Mamori bergerak gelisah. Ia mengingat akan ucapan Suzuna yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin mati. Mamori berdiri lalu sedikit berlari ke arah tangga.

"_Onesaan _mau kemana?" Tamama yang tersentak kaget mengikuti langkah Mamori menaiki tangga terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Kita akan mencari flashdisc itu dikamar Suzuna dan melihat apa isinya," ucap Mamori tanpa menoleh ke arah Tamama yang masih membuntutinya.

* * *

.

Napas ku tersengal-sengal, aku membungkuk lelah sembari mencoba mengatur pernapasan. Aku mencoba menegakan tubuh, ingin melihat secara jelas rumah si pemilik asli flashdisc itu. dadaku terasa sesak entah karena aku berlari atau karena aura yang menyelubungi rumah tua tak berpenghuni beberapa blok dekat mini market Son Son ini?

Kutepis rasa takutku, apa yang kutakutkan? Ini masih siang. Ku langkahkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah tua itu, pintu nya tidak tertutup karena engselnya rusak. Ku genggam erat pematik api.

"Gelap" gumamku entah pada siapa.

Ketika memasuki rumah itu, satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan _gelap, sunyi dan dingin. _Diluar memang masih siang, tapi ketika masuk benar-benar gelap. Mungkin karena efek lapisan kayu yang sengaja ditempel pada jendela. Yang pastinya membuat sinar matahari tidak dapat menerobos. Ku nyalakan ponsel berharap cahaya dari layar ponselku mampu menerangi jalan tempatku berpijak.

Krieeeeeet

Badanku menegang tidak lupa bulu kuduk ku pun meremang mendengar sesuatu seperti suara kayu yang berderit. Secara reflek ku arahkan cahaya dari layar ponsel ke arah suara tersebut.

"Haaahh" ku hembuskan napas secara kasar. Ternyata hanya suara pintu terbuka, mungkin karena angin. Pandangan ku terpaku pada sebuah bingkai yang berada dekat pintu tersebut. Bingkai foto keluarga.

"Mamo-nee?" gumamku, mataku kembali menyipit mempertajam penglihatanku yang terbatas karena kurang nya cahaya didalam ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Ku langkahkan diriku mendekati foto usang itu.

* * *

.

Mataku membulat sempurna atas apa yang aku lihat sekarang, video aneh yang dilihat Suzuna benar-benar membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Mulai dari boneka _petit_ cantik namun menyeramkan yang berakhir di sebuah bathtub berisikan air berwarna merah. Lalu dengan pembunuhan seorang wanita yang bernama Mia. Dan sekarang..

KRSSKK KRSSKK

Terdengar suara dari dalam laptop dihadapan ku. Aku sempatkan menoleh ke arah Tamama yang berada disampingku.

"_Onesaan_.." ucap Tamama sambil menunjuk ke arah laptop Suzuna.

Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuk Tamama, kedua alisku bertaut melihat video itu. Disana terlihat diriku? Bukan.. bukan.. meski mirip namun orang itu terlihat lebih kurus.

_Ibu.. ibu.._

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu hanya diam, tatapan nya kosong. Lalu terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang memakai seragam Sekolah Menengah berlari menuju wanita yang disebut ibu oleh dirinya. Tangan kanan nya memegang sebuah boneka.. boneka _petit _yang berada dalam video pertama tadi.

KRSSSK KRSSKKK

Seperti sebuah potongan film yang disatukan dengan film yang lain. Seperti potongan kenangan dari seseorang yang sedikit kabur. Layar laptop Suzuna menunjukan sebuah ruang, ruang kamar yang begitu feminim dengan kertas tembok berwarna merah muda. Tidak seperti video sebelum-sebelumnya yang memiliki efek _sepia_. Disini lebih berwarna.

"_Onesaan_ lihat wanita itu,"

Dari dalam video ini terlihat punggung wanita itu masih mengenakan seragam nya, dia duduk di depan komputernya. Dia terisak, ada yang sedikit berbeda rambutnya menjadi pendek. Entah siapa yang mengambil video ini tapi sungguh sepertinya 'orang itu' berada di belakang wanita ini. Tiba-tiba sang pengambil gambar tersebut berada pada sudut yang strategis, strategis untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Orang itu membuka situs facebook? Apaan sih apa yang kutukan―" keluh Tamama yang terpotong oleh suara tangisan wanita itu.

Wanita itu terisak namun tetap berusaha mengetik sesuatu.

_Kalian boleh mengejek ku, tapi tidak ibuku._

Dia mengetikan beberapa kalimat dalam kolom _Comment Status_ seseorang. Sebuah _Status_ berisikan klip video. Tanpa menunggu begitu lama terlihat berapa komentar yang lain ikut bermunculan. Ku sempatkan menoleh pada Tamama, entah kenapa aku merasa Tamama gemetar.

**Riruuka.**

_Haha kau malu? Kalau malu mempunyai ibu GILA seperti itu lebih baik kau bunuh saja ibumu.._

_44 orang menyukai ini. Lainnya_

**Princess Sanctuary.**

_Hei JALANG! Kau benar-benar muka tembok. Sudah mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan video mesum mu, lalu mempunyai ibu keterbelakangan mental? Masih bisa bersekolah? Hahaha mati saja sana, lompat saja dari lantai dua kamarmu._

_15 orang menyukai ini. Lainnya_

Komentar-komentar apa ini? Mereka menyuruh wanita itu bunuh diri? Aku mencengkram kuat-kuat _mouse _yang ku genggam.

**Mia-Chan**

_Nee jangan loncat itu menyusahkan kepolisian yang akan membersihkan mayatmu. Bagaimana kalau kamu memotong telinga mu? Sepertinya bagus mati karena kehabisan darah?_

_34 orang menyukai ini. Lainnya _

"M..mia?" suara Tamama terdengar gemetar.

"Maksudmu ini Mia? Teman mu?" tanya ku dengan nada geram, tidak percaya bahwa Suzuna dan Tamama memiliki teman yang kejam. Bahkan lebih kejam dari Hiruma, setidaknya Hiruma tidak seperti ini.. Entahlah..

Tamama menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Matanya tetap pada layar laptop Suzuna.

**Tama-Chi**

_Wah wah.. banyak yang mengunjungi video ini ya.. eh bahkan si pemain (?) pun ada._

_Suka. Lainnya _

Mataku membulat sempurna tak percaya dengan yang kulihat. Pandanganku terarah pada sosok wanita bersurai coklat yang berada disampingku lalu kembali ke pada video yang menampakan wanita yang tengah terisak.

_Bagaimana kalau gantung diri?_

"APA-APAAN INI?!" aku sedikit berteriak pada Tamama.

"_Onesaan _tidak.." kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Beep beep

Terdengar nada _notification _dalam video tersebut menandakan banyak sekali yang memberikan pendapat bagaimana seharusnya wanita berambut pendek itu mati.

_Hey bagaimana kalau kau menyakiti diri sendiri dengan cutter?_

_Eh bagus juga, ayo tusukan saja!_

_Iya tinggal goreskan saja!_

_Lebih bagus jika kau menggoreskan diri dihadapan ibumu?_

_Ayo ambil cutter nya lalu tusuk!_

_TUSUK!_

_TUSUK!_

_TUSUK!_

Aku melihat wanita itu membuka laci mejanya, mengambil _cutter _berwarna merah. Dengan tangan yang gemetar disertai isakan tangis ia tekan dan mulai mendorong tombol di depan _cutter _tersebut. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tipis terlihat tajam. Didalam komputer wanita itu yang tetap pada _media social_, masih saja banyak bermunculan komentar-komentar lain yang kebanyakan memerintahkan wanita itu untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

"T..tidak jangan.." aku bergumam berharap wanita yang berada didalam video itu berhenti.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian si wanita itu mulai melukai tangan nya. Menusuk benda tajam itu di antara lengan putihnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia melakukan itu sambil merintih, berteriak. Awalnya perlahan namun lama-lama menjadi gerakan cepat, ia menusuk lalu menyayat tangan nya sendiri. Teriakan nya semakin menggila dan mengencang bersamaan dengan sayatan-sayatan yang ia buat sendiri.

Crak crak crak

Mataku rasanya panas, menyadari penggencetan memberi dampak hebat pada mental wanita ini sampai bunuh diri.

Cutter ditangan nya ia tancap pada pipinya, ia tarik mencapai telinga. Perutku bergejolak mual. Wanita itu berdiri meninggalkan komputer itu namun setelah itu terdengar

Crak Crak crak

_HUWAAAAAA!_

_HEAAAAA!_

Suara pisau yang menyayat daging terdengar menggema beriringan dengan teriakan frustasinya. Darahnya menciprat ke arah layar komputernya.

"KAU.." aku menunjuk ke arah Tamama "..Tidak tapi kalian, IBLIS!" aku menghardiknya.

"_Onesaan_ tidak aku tidak, itu kejadian sewaktu Sekolah Menengah.. aku menyesal.." kilahnya, cairan bening mulai merembes dimatanya, telapak tangan Tamama menyentuh lengan ku, terlihat wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

"_Onesaan_.. Hiks.. Tolong aku," pinta nya.

Aku tidak tega, sungguh..

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita harus mencari Suzuna."

* * *

.

"Tuan apakah anda mau camilan?" tanya seorang pramugari ke pada dua penumpang spesialnya.

"A..a iie"

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, sang Eyeshield 21―Kobayakawa Sena menoleh ke arah sampingnya―Hiruma. Dengan gugup ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hi..Hiruma-san ke-kenapa mendadak kita merubah jadwal?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sena kembali memanggil "Hi..Hiruma?"

_Ada apa dengan kak Hiruma? _Sena membatin, kemudian dia menyandarkan leher dan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi nyaman itu. _Entahlah.. Yang pasti ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Suzuna._

Hiruma tetap memandang ke luar jendela pesawat yang sudah mengudara beberapa menit lalu. Hiruma memutuskan pulang lebih awal dari jadwal, membuat Marco maupun Phanter tak habis pikir. Hiruma memilih mengikuti hati nurani nya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Perasaan itu sudah beberapa kali ia acuhkan, namun semakin lama ia mengacuhkan perasaan khawatir dan gelisah itu semakin pula ia merasa tertekan.

Untuk kali ini.. ya untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Mamori

"I..iya," jawab Tamama.

_Flashback on_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan ini.." Mamori membuka lemari pakaian nya "..Kau bilang kutukan itu berlaku hanya kepada orang-orang yang terlibat dalam _Status Social Media_ tersebut?"

"I..I-ya" nada Tamama semakin bergetar.

"Berarti Suzuna tidak terkena kutukan itu'kan?" Mamori mengganti kemeja kerja nya dengan kaus merah berlengan panjang didalam ruang ganti.

Tamama terdiam.

"Dari video tersebut bisa disimpulkan bahwa Mia berkata akan membakar boneka itu," Mamori berhenti bergerak yang dia lakukan hanya diam di depan pintu "Di video itu pula terlihat bahwa Mia berlari ke arah samping mini market Son Son.."

Tamama menginterupsi, "A..aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi rumah orang itu memang di dekat mini market Son Son."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kesana, kemungkinan Suzuna disana."

Mereka berdua pergi dari rumah tidak lupa dengan sebuah pematik api dan beberapa keberanian yang mereka kumpulkan.

_Flashback off_

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk, Mamori benci akan kegelapan ia menelan ludahnya. Mereka berjalan menyelusuri ruang tengah dengan Mamori didepan.

"S..Suzuna! kau mendengarku?" panggil Mamori.

Tamama memekik dan memeluk Mamori dari belakang ketika terdengar suara dentuman dari samping.

"Mamo-nee! Mamo-nee!"

Terdengar suara lirih dari ruang samping tersebut. Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, ia melihat Suzuna merangkak.

"Suzuna!" Mamori berhambur memeluk Suzuna.

Ada kelegaan yang merasuk hati mendapatkan mantan _Cheerledears Deimon devil Bats _tersebut masih bernyawa.

"Hiks ma-maafkan aku Mamo-nee.. tidak mendengarkan dan mematuhi Mamo-nee," sesalnya di iringi isakan tangis.

Mamori menepuk-nepuk punggung teman yang sudah di anggap adiknya itu, "Sudah-sudah sekarang kita selesaikan ini," ucapanya berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Ha'i"

"Boneka nya ada dimana?" tanya Tamama.

"Tama-chi? Aku belum menemukan nya dan sebentar lagi malam." Ucap Suzuna putus asa.

Kedua alis Mamori terangkat lalu menepuk kedua bahu wanita yang mulai putus asa itu, "Nee.. kalian jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Suzuna bukankah kau menunggu Sena kembali kesini? Kita tidak akan mati sebelum mereka kembali kesini," Mamori tersenyum.

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk, sebenarnya dalam hati Mamori ia sangatlah ketakutan, ia masih ingin hidup dan ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyambut kepulangan si _quarterback _itu.

"Disana, aku yakin disana" ucap Tamama sembari menunjuk pintu ruang bawah tanah. Mereka bertiga berlari ke bawah, sebelum memasuki pintu itu Mamori sempat memandangi foto usang. Seorang wanita dengan anak kecil dan boneka kesayangan nya kebahagiaan terpancar didalam foto tersebut.

Ketika menuruni tangga, Mamori mendengar suara..

BRAKK BRAKK

Mamori melihat Suzuna menghujamkan sekop berkebun ke arah kunci gembok. Saat terbuka Suzuna membuka peti tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah boneka. Boneka yang mirip didalam Video tersebut.

"Kita harus membakarnya," ucap Tamama.

Setelah mengeluarkan pematik api di saku rok nya, Suzuna langsung melempar pematik api yang tengah mengeluarkan api ke arah boneka terebut.

"Flashdisc-nya.." Suzuna mulai panik tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Ini," Mamori memberikan flashdisc itu ke tangan Suzuna.

Suzuna meletakan flashdisc itu di lantai lalu ia pukul dengan sekop yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

PRAK PRAK PRAK

Setelah hancur ia lemparkan benda itu bersama dengan boneka yang tengah terbakar. Seketika itu mereka bertiga terduduk saling berpelukan mengamati.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua kejadian ini," Tamama membuka pembicaraan dengan nada lirih.

Suzuna menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum, "Nee.. Bukankah ini semua sudah berakhir?"

"Tapi.." air mata Tamama mengalir menuruni pipi nya.

"Sudah-sudah~" ucap Suzuna.

"Lebih baik kita pulang," ajak Mamori.

Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah Mamori serasa mendengar..

_Ibu kaukah itu?_

Mamori menoleh ke arah boneka itu terbakar. Mamori menelan ludah nya, detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat.

"Mamo-nee ayo," Suzuna menarik pergelangan tangan Mamori, berusaha menjauhkan dia dengan tempat itu.

Mereka keluar dari rumah tua itu. Langit merah menyapa penglihatan mereka, hari itu mereka kira telah menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mereka awali kecuali oleh Tamama. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kediaman itu, Suzuna masih shock dengan apa yang di alami dia memilih diam.

Disana di dalam ruang bawah tanah tempat dibakarnya boneka tersebut. Api masih membakar boneka tersebut letupan letupan kain yang bertemu dengan api terdengar disana. Namun tiba-tiba mata sebelah kiri yang dijahit terbuka, memperlihatkan mata yang berwarna merah.

Ya semua nya belum berakhir.

_Ibu kau kah itu?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

No Comment~ maaf jelek..

Kritik, saran diterima..

Akhir kata.

Mind to review?


End file.
